On peut le dire
by Zifan
Summary: Après la guerre, rien n'est plus comme avant et pourtant...[RWx?]


Auteur :Zifan

Genre : Romance

Pairing : Ron x ?

Disclaimers : Rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire

On peut le dire…

Quelque part dans un quartier de Londres, dans un appartement assez chaleureux Ron Weasley confortablement installé sur le canapé lisait un roman qu'Harry lui avait conseillé. Celui-ci vivait en Amérique du Sud depuis la victoire du bien sur le mal, c'était il y a presque trois ans. Ne voulant plus vivre dans ce pays où l'anonymat n'était pas permis, il avait choisit de s'exiler vers le lieu le plus éloigné de sa chère patrie mais sans pour autant perdre le contact avec sa famille d'adoption, les Weasley et Remus Lupin.

Bien sûr Ron ne vit pas d'un très bon œil cet exil mais après maintes discussions, il finit par l'accepter. Lui-même avait pris la décision de quitter le monde magique pour celui des modus afin de pouvoir vivre sa vie pleinement, sans avoir l'ombre de sa famille et autres désagréments dû à l'exil du dit Sauveur de l'humanité. Oh, non ! Pas pour oublier ceux qui avaient péris dans cette guerre, comment oublier le sourire de sa petite sœur de cœur Mione , les maladresses de Neville ou encore les idées saugrenues de Dumby. Ils avaient tous des blessures qui ne se refermeraient pas totalement et dont certaines faisaient plus mal que d'autres pourtant chacun avait trouvé quelqu'un ou quelque chose à qui se raccrocher. Ce fut le cas pour le dernier des Weasley, sa bouée de sauvetage se nommait Hermy sa petite puce de deux ans. Une victime innocente parmi tant d'autres, plus de famille, plus d'identité, elle fut trouvée miraculeusement dans les décombres d'un magasin au Pré-au-Lard. Après des mois de recherche elle avait été déclarée pupille d'Etat et alors qu'il effectuait des visites avec Ginny dans un orphelinat, il tomba immédiatement amoureux de ce bébé trop petite pour son âge mais tellement pleine de vie, tout le contraire de lui…

- Je suis rentré !

Un sourire lumineux se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, ça y est son amour était de retour… Il délaissa son roman puis se leva pour aller accueillir son amour comme il se doit, sans lui laisser le temps il l'enlaça et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Hum, ça va Ron ?

- Hum-hum… tu m'as manqué tout simplement.

- Toi aussi, et la petite ?

- Elle va mieux, la fièvre est tombée. Elle vient de s'endormir, d'ailleurs tu lui as aussi manqué !

- Je sais, elle m'a également manqué, murmure t-il le visage dans le cou de rouquin. Ce dernier guida son homme vers la cuisine pour le dîner, la table était déjà mise le repas maintenu au chaud par un simple sort de réchauffement. Son homme eut un air surpris, puisque c'était son tour de faire la cuisine, Ron le rassura sur le fait qu'il l'avait par pur plaisir. La petite malgré sa maladie ne lui avait pas prit beaucoup de temps donc il avait tout le temps pour faire la cuisine. Ils commencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien, ce fut le cas pendant tout le repas rien ne les dérangea. A la fin du dîner le compagnon du rouquin alla voir la fillette pour s'assurer qu'elle dormait bien et pour la border, dieu qu'il l'aimait, elle était comme sa fille de toute façon d'ici quelques mois elle le sera, légalement. Devant les dieux, les hommes et la loi ! Il lui donna un dernier baiser sur le front puis quitta la chambre silencieusement. Il rejoignit son amant qui venait de terminer de prendre sa douche, en constatant cela il fit la moue.

- Tu aurais pu m'attendre, non ?

- Peut être… mais non, alors vas-y, je t'attends sur le lit…

- J'y vais ! Mais ne t'endors pas tout de suite !

- Hé ! Ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !

Sur ce il s'en alla prendre sa douche, pendant ce temps Ron alla voir sa fille pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, vérifia si tout allait parfaitement dans l'appartement puis alla s'installer dans leur lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, son amant sortit de la salle de bain complètement nu, le corps recouvert de perles d'eau faisant ressortir ses yeux orageux assombris par le désir. Ron fut hypnotisé par cette vue magnifique que lui offrait son blond, il voulut aller le rejoindre mais l'autre lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, de se laisser faire. Il s'installa à califourchon sur son rouquin, puis lui enleva doucement, sensuellement un à un les remparts qui l'empêchait de goûter cette peau si douce… A chaque parcelle de peau découverte, il l'honora de ses lèvres, Ron ne put s'empêcher de pousser quelques gémissements rauques. Quand il fut entièrement nu Ron, déjà à bout le renversa d'un coup de rein puissant, et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Son amant se mit à rire doucement, puis murmura :

- Impatient… tout en le regardant amoureusement.

- Que veux-tu ! Tu sais à quelle maison j'appartenais, répondit sur le même ton le dernier des Weasley.

- Hum-hum…fit l'autre en lui caressant le visage, ses mains voyagèrent avec légèreté sur ce visage tant aimé. Je t'aime tellement, merci pour m'avoir sauvé de cette…

- Non ! merci à toi de nous accepter, la petite et moi, je l'aime plus que tout mais… Avec toi dans nos vies, tu l'as rendu beaucoup plus belle que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Merci mon chaton.

En prononçant ces paroles Ron, avec l'un de ses genoux, écarta les cuisses de son amant, celui-ci se mit à caresser langoureusement le corps de son amour. Ce dernier se releva un peu plus sur ses avant-bras, sonda le regard du blond et d'une seule poussée entra en lui. Son amour poussa un cri de douleur, il lui laissa un moment pour s'habituer à cette intrusion puis attendit un signe de sa part. Il arriva. Il commença ses va et vient d'abord lentement, puis au rythme des gémissements du blond qui s'intensifiaient, les mouvements s'accélèrent. Rapidement les vagues de jouissance déferlèrent et les emportèrent au summum du plaisir, là où seuls les amants se retrouvent seuls au monde. Ron s'écroula sur l'autre qui le serra dans ses bras en lui offrant un magnifique sourire. Après quelques instants de tentative pour reprendre leur souffle, Ron se retira du blond, s'allongea sur le côté et attira son amour dans ses bras. Enchevêtrés dans les draps soyeux ils s'endormirent rapidement, satisfaits, le sourire aux lèvres.

Un samedi après-midi, des rires joyeux se faisaient entendre la fillette amusait sa famille avec ses pitreries, le couple eut le plaisir d'avoir la visite des parrains de la petite. Harry et Severus profitèrent d'un moment de libre pour leur visite, incognito évidemment, ils avaient décidé de rester au moins une semaine. Juste le temps de faire le plein d'amour dans leur famille d'adoption, c'est-à-dire minimum trois jours au Terrier et le reste de la semaine chez les moldus. En début de soirée, la petite fut couchée par son parrain, tandis que le couple discutait au salon avec Severus, le futur mariage.

- Alors vous serez présent à la cérémonie ? S'enquit le futur marié, qui savait déjà la réponse.

- Exact, sinon Harry fera sa crise de héros. Ironisa l'ancien professeur, installé sur le canapé, en faisant tourné lentement son brandy. Juste pour me contrarier il serait capable de s'en aller en expédition dans la forêt amazonienne.

- Exactement Sev, donc bien sûr qu'on y sera ! Ajouta Potter, celui-ci se tenait juste derrière le canapé, sa main se posa sur l'une des épaules de son homme et ce dernier fit un sourire en coin.

- Hé bien, c'est génial ! tout le monde sera là, enfin presque tout le monde…s'exprima le rouquin mais la dernière partie de la phrase fut presque inaudible cependant la mine qu'arborait les trois autres montra qu'ils avaient parfaitement entendu ces derniers mots.

Voulant rompre le malaise qui s'était installé, Severus suggéra qu'il était peut être temps de passer à table, tous acquiescèrent et le reste de la soirée se termina dans une ambiance plus qu'agréable.

Quelques semaines plus tard, une réception battait son plein au Terrier. La journée était idéale, le soleil était resplendissant, la cérémonie magnifique, les jeunes mariés heureux, la famille et les quelques amis présent rayonnants. En effet, Ronald Weasley épousa enfin son homme, Draco Malfoy. Après un an de vie commune, l'adoption légale de Hermy par son second père et la demande en mariage le jour même d'Harry à Severus. Draco se sentait enfin complet, son mari et sa fille, ensemble ils avaient réussit à s'en sortir. Oublier les horreurs de la guerre sans pour autant oublier ceux qui n'étaient pas là… Alors oui on peut le dire, la vie est belle !

FIN

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
